Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 153
Recapitulation * Mai has activated the "The Seal of Orichalcos" against Joey, having joined Doma in the search for power great enough to ensure that she could never be defeated. ** The Duel is observed by Yami Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Valon and Rafael. Weevil and Rex also watch the Duel from behind the security gate. The later two have just arrived along with Duke Devlin, who goes to try to find another way in and disable security. On The Very Edge * Joey's turns up until now have been half-hearted because he does not want to defeat her in such conditions. However, with only 200 Life Points left, he has realized that he must duel with all he has in order to reach her. With this, he takes his next turn, dealing the only damage Mai has taken so far. * Yami Yugi thinks that if Joey were to go for a Tie-In, maybe the Seal would break and none of them would lose their souls (exactly what happened in Kaiba's fight against Alister.) * She calmly responds by summoning "Harpie's Pet Dragon", increasing its attack power to overwhelming levels. Valon looks on eagerly and sure of her victory, while Rafael admits he was expecting more out of Joey. * Joey responds by activating a gambling Trap. He has a one-in-three chance of Negating her Attack; if he misses, the Attack will go through unchecked. He succeeds, but his Trap's other effect gives Mai back two Cards that wrecked his forces in previous turns. * Joey switches to defensive playing, and although his Life Points stay safe, his attempts to use effects on her attack forces are each parried by her new cards. * Rather than risk attacking into a dangerous effect, Mai draws on her newfound power, using her retrieved "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" to go for the kill. Joey saw this coming, and his defensive effect stops her chance of a finishing move. However, he is nearly out of resources, and he has not decreased her power at all. The 3rd Dragon * Backed into such a corner, he notices a bright light coming from his Deck. He is transported to another world, arriving at a crystal statue of a dragon with a sword stuck in it. He removes the sword, freeing "The Claw of Hermos" and bonding to it. In the real world again, he takes his Turn, Drawing and revealing Hermos, the newest power of his Deck. * Rafael's Orichalcos fragments shines and he realizes it must be the "Legendary Dragon", making Valon nervous. Notes * Kaiba is pulled back into the Dominion of the Beasts with Yugi when Joey is chosen to be Hermos' master, but ends up somewhere else. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards Mai has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls two "Harpie Ladies" (1800/1400) and four "Copy Tokens" (1800/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Joey Joey has just conducted his Draw Phase. Joey's hand contains "Compensation Mediation", "Monster Reborn", "Time Wizard", "Drop Off", and "The Fiend Megacyber". Since Mai has at least two more Monsters than him in play, Joey Special Summons "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks & destroys one "Harpie Lady" (Mai 4000 → 3600). Joey Sets a Card. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Tributes two of her four "Copy Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000 → 2500/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Harpie's Pet Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on the field. There are currently three ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2500 → 3400/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates his face-down "Compensation Mediation" to force Mai to pick two Cards from her Graveyard and put them along with "Compensation Mediation" face-Down on the Field. Joey then picks one Card. It is revealed to be "Compensation Mediation", so Mai's Battle Phase immediately ends and she returns her two chosen Cards ("Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation") back to the top of her Deck in the order at random. Mai then moves her "Harpie Ladies" to the Spell & Trap Card Zone and Sets two Cards. Turn 10: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a Card and a Monster. Joey then switches "The Fiend Megacyber" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation". Joey then activates his face-down "Drop Off" to make Mai discard the card she just drew, but Mai activates her face-down "Trap Jammer" to negate the effect of "Drop Off" and destroy it. Mai then sets a card. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "The Fiend Megacyber". "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's face-down Monster, "Fiber Jar" (500/500). Since "Fiber Jar" was flipped face-up, its Flip Effect activates, which would add all the cards in both players' Graveyards to their Decks and force both players draw five cards, but Mai activates her face-down "Harpie's Feather Storm" to negate the Flip Effect of "Fiber Jar" and end the Battle Phase. Turn 12: Joey Joey draws a Monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 13: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and subsequently activates it to destroy Joey's face-down monster and inflict its total ATK as damage to Joey. The set monster is revealed to be "Neko Mane King" (0/0). Since "Neko Mane King" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, ending Mai's turn immediately. Turn 14: Joey Joey & Yami Yugi have a vision, and Joey unlocks the "The Claw of Hermos". It is the card he draws during his Draw Phase. Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes